


Tradition

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Insomnia is thriving once again after the four had taken care of Ardyn and gotten rid of Scourge. Now it’s time for them to take a little vacation, as they have definitely deserved it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Older Bros

* * *

Ignis watched Noctis go over to the dresser, pulling things out haphazardly as he held open a bag with his other hand. He shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorjamb. “Your Majesty - you know that I’ve already packed. Why are you bothering to take more clothes?” 

“Because how do I know you packed what _I_ want to wear?” Noctis turned to look at him, still in a frazzled state. “It’s been so long, Ignis. Maybe you don’t remember what I like.” 

He snorted, and shook his head. “If you think that something like that could actually happen, then maybe the Crystal fried your brain a little.” Ignis shook his head. “You know very well I know what clothes you prefer to wear on these types of excursions. I know it was more than a decade ago, but I also helped you pack when we did this last time, did I not?” 

“Right.” That seemed to quell the madness that had manifested inside of his King, as Noctis started to return the items to the drawer. “Where are Gladio and Prompto?” 

“Out getting a few provisions. They should be home soon.” Ignis walked over to where Noctis was now standing, looking a bit lost. “We don’t have to go, Noct.” He spoke softly, as he felt Noctis slip into his arms. “You’re the one that suggested we do this this weekend. No one would be upset if you felt like you aren’t ready to do this.” 

Noctis groaned, pushing his face against the side of his neck. “I want to go. We haven’t been outside of Insomnia in almost two years, Ignis. Two years! Everything is back to normal - it’s time we went and paid our friends a visit. I know you’ve been talking to Wiz still, and I’m sure that Viv would like to see us - assuming he’s still based out of Lestallum.” 

“He is.” He held Noctis a little closer, resting his head on top of his. “Look - we’re going on a camping trip for a week. It doesn’t mean we have to do the entire continent in that time. We can stick to the coast for now - I know you really miss fishing.” 

“Yes. Let’s go to the beach tonight. We’ll camp on the beach. I’m sure that’ll make Gladio happy.” Noctis lifted his head and stared up at him. “Would it make you happy, Ignis? Going back to Galdin after so long?” 

It wasn’t something he had bothered to think about, but he gave a nod of his head. “I do believe it will be nice to see the resort, and see what sorts of food Coctura has crafted in the last couple of years.” She was another that he’d kept in close contact with - not because Noctis had requested, but because he felt better knowing that the chef was doing well on her own. “And I’m pretty sure that neither Prompto or Gladio will complain.” 

“Complain about what?” Gladio asked, as he wandered into their shared bedroom. “Oy - I thought you guys were going to be ready to go!”

Noctis stepped away from him, and fixed his shirt and hair. “We’re ready. We were just discussing where we’d be going first.” 

“I thought we were going to go to Hammerhead!” Prompto walked into the room, his hair sticking up in all different directions. “Cindy’s been dying for us to visit!” 

Ignis nodded his head, adjusting his glasses. “Yes - we will be stopping in Hammerhead first, and we will enjoy a quick bite to eat at Takka’s, and then we’ll drive to Galdin.” 

“Serious??” Gladio looked at him, then looked at the King. “Is that your decision, Noct?” 

“It is.” Noctis gave him a quick glance, Ignis smiling as he nodded his head in approval. “We’ll camp tonight on the ocean - so that you guys can sleep while I fish all night.” 

The laughter that filled the room at that comment made Ignis realize how important these three men were to him. “Fat chance, Your Majesty!” Prompto walked over to Noctis, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll keep you company.” 

“You’ll be a distraction.” Ignis rolled his eyes, as he turned towards the door. “You’ll pester him for sex. And he won’t say no.” 

“Ignis!” Both Noctis and Prompto exclaimed at the same pitch, but he heard Gladio laugh which is all he wanted to hear. 

He gave a little wave of his hand. “Come on - let’s get out of the city before it gets to be too late. I’d rather like to watch the sunset from the beach this evening.” 

“How romantic.” Noctis commented, and he put his arm around Ignis’ waist. “Fine, Ignis. We’ll go. Everything is in the Regalia? All the equipment? Do you have enough Ebony for our trip?” 

“I should be fine.” Ignis put his own arm around Noctis, the two heading out of the bedroom together with their two lovers trailing behind them. “Gladio - keys, please.” 

“You sure you want to drive? I don’t mind.” 

“At this point - it’s tradition.” He winked, and caught the keys Gladio tossed to him. 

Their apartment was a few blocks away from the Citadel - Noctis opting to stay off site than live where he worked. He said it might have worked for his father, but it wasn’t something he was interested in, and Ignis couldn’t have agreed more. It was nice being able to get away from their work, instead of being saturated in it by living in the same building. He unlocked the Regalia, and then got into the driver’s seat, with Prompto taking the passenger seat. Noctis sat behind him, the weight of the King’s hand on his shoulder brought a wave of nostalgia rushing through him as he heard Gladio get in on the other side of the car. Yes - this was how they traveled, and it felt good to be returning to it once again. 

The drive out of the city was uneventful, which he was more than happy about. They made good time once they got onto the highway, the landscape almost as welcoming as the buildings back in Insomnia. He saw Prompto was snapping pictures with his camera, and it seemed that Gladio was looking out at the scenery, much like Noctis was. 

“Please tell me you filled up the tank before we left.” Noctis said, as they began to approach the area where they had run out of gas. “I do _not_ want to push this car ever again.” 

“Why not, Your Majesty?” Prompto leaned over the back of the seat, the grin evident in his voice. “You’re much stronger now.” 

Both Ignis and Gladio chuckled, as he heard Noctis sputter that it wasn’t true. But Prompto was right. Noctis was stronger than he had been back then, and also more wise than his younger self, but really - there would be no need to push the car on this trip. “Yes, Your Majesty. I filled the tank before we left, so we are in no danger of having to push the car.” 

“Thank the Gods.” Noctis leaned back against the backseat, looking less nervous than he had been a few moments prior. “We’re almost to Hammerhead, aren’t we?”  Prompto pointed at the billboard. “We are! Gosh, I hope Cindy is going to be happy to see us.” 

“Oy - remember, you’ve got us now, chocobo.” Ignis could hear the twinge of jealousy in Gladio’s voice. “You’d better not get any funny ideas.” 

“I would never!” Prompto shakes his head. “You know she’s just my friend! I love you guys! Not her!” 

“We know.” Noctis reached over, and put his hand on Ignis’ shoulder as he gave a gentle tap to Prompto’s. “Don’t worry. You can flirt with her all you want - we know you’re in our bed at night.” 

“That’s right!” The blond stuck his tongue out at Gladio, who laughed in response to the childish action. Ignis could only shake his head as he kept his eyes on the road. 

He pulled into the lot for Cindy’s garage, and saw her walking out to greet them with a big smile on her face. “Hey, y’all! I thought for sure y’all woulda been here earlier! Was traffic awful coming out here?”    


“No.” Ignis turned off the engine, and saw all three of his friends get out of the car together. “We left a little late. Apologies if we’ve kept you waiting for us, Cindy.” He bowed his head towards her. 

“Nah, y’all are alright! Ya missed Cid, though. He went out to the Cape this afternoon - said he got tired of waiting for y’all, and said he’d see ya next visit.” Cindy grinned, and gave Prompto a hug first, then hugged Gladio, himself, and then the King last. “It’s real good to see ya, Yer Majesty.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Cindy.” The blush on Noctis’ cheeks was adorable, and Ignis was glad when he saw Prompto snap a picture of the moment. “Care to join us for a late lunch at Takka’s?” 

“I’d love ta!” 

The five walked across the lot and headed into the diner, where Takka was waiting for them. “I thought that was you guys.” He commented, coming from behind the counter to greet them each with a friendly hug. “You lot are a sight for sore eyes.” He bowed down to Noctis, who quickly shook his head and had him stand back up for him. “Your Majesty - it’s an honor to have you back in my diner. Care for the fried fish?”    


“You know that’s why we’re here.” The King agreed, and flashed a smile that Ignis hadn’t seen in over a decade. “But no greens on my plate.” 

“Of course not, Your Majesty.” Takka went back behind the counter, and headed back into the kitchen, while the five of them went and sat over at one of the booths by the window. 

Five glasses of water were brought to the table, Cindy sitting in between both Noctis and Prompto, who both looked like they were as happy as can be with her so close to the both of them. Ignis adjusted his glasses, then turned to look at Gladio. “Feels strange to be back here, doesn’t it?” 

“A little.” Gladio agreed, which made him feel mildly better. “Feels like it hasn’t been two years.” 

Their bodies would say otherwise. “I concur.” He smiled, then looked across at Noctis, who was looking at him. They shared a smile, then Takka brought their meals out to them - their favorites from when they used to come here often after needing to have the Regalia serviced. “This looks phenomenal, Takka.” 

“I know you boys are busy in the city, but you should try and come out here more. We get new shipments every week. I could start cooking special things for you.” 

He looked across at Noctis, who gave a nod of his head. “Yes, it’s true. We do need to escape the city more often than we do right now. I can’t make it a promise, but we will try, Takka.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. That’s better than a no. And your money is no good here today - so please, enjoy your food on me.” Takka gave another bow, and then headed back to the kitchen. 

“I can’t take this from him!” Cindy exclaimed, then shook her head. “I’ll pay for my meal. Y’all can eat for free if ya want.” 

Noctis shook his head. “We will pay too. He won’t like it, but I will insist.” 

“Very well, Your Majesty.” Ignis smiles, happy to hear Noctis say as much. 

Two hours pass by in a blink of an eye, the five swapping stories of what they’ve all been up to the last couple of years. Ignis listens with a careful ear, chiming in when necessary, but for the most part he just listens with a small smile on his face. They pay for their meal, even though Takka tried to say no, and then gave his thanks to them. Walking back to the Regalia, Ignis looked over at Cindy and saw a sad smile on her face. 

“We’ll come back and visit again before we head back to the city.” He promised, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “We’ll have to, as it’s on our way back from Galdin.” 

“Good.” She smiled. “You boys are some of my favorite people on the planet - I hate that y’all are so far away!” 

“We miss you too, Cindy!” Prompto got into the passenger seat, as Ignis took his spot behind the wheel. “See you in a few days!” 

She gave a wave, and then went into the garage. Ignis looked back over his shoulder. “You two ready to head to the beach?” 

“I think His Majesty is incapable of human speech right now.” Gladio teased, as Noctis was curled up against his side, already asleep. “That didn’t take very long.” 

Ignis chuckled, and nodded his head. “His stomach is full of good food. I expected as much to happen.” He looked over at Prompto, the two of them leaning towards one another to share a quick kiss. “Are you good, Prompto?” 

“I’m great, Iggy!” The cherub-like smile on the blond’s face gave Ignis all the information he needed to know. “Let’s go to the beach!” 

The drive over to Galdin took a little longer than Ignis remembered, but maybe it was because he wasn’t driving that fast. He always tended to drive faster than necessary when they were on these roads twelve years ago, always afraid that an MT transport, or some daemons would disrupt their nocturnal adventures. He pulled up to the resort, the resort looking as beautiful as he remembered it. The pier was decked in lights, illuminating the pathway towards the hotel that they could definitely afford now, but camping had been voted on for at least a couple of nights. 

“Your Majesty, we’re here.” Ignis turned around to look at Noctis, who was now sitting up, stretching his arms above his head with a soft yawn. “Have a nice nap?” 

“Very much so.” Nocis rubbed his eyes, and grinned sheepishly. “Time to go pitch the tent?” 

“In so many words.” Gladio smirked, and gave a quick kiss to Noctis’ cheek. “Come on - you’re helping this time, you lazy bum.” 

Ignis and Prompto took care of getting the food items out of the trunk of the car, while both Noctis and Gladio grabbing their camping gear, and the items they would be sleeping on. Ignis got the grill set up, and he turned and saw Prompto was getting the fire set up. Another rush of nostalgia hit him as he stared at his friends, all doing the things they had done together twelve years ago. It surprised him that in his mind’s eye he still saw them how they looked back then, and not how they look currently. It was still a miracle that they all had defied the fate of the Gods, bringing down Ardyn instead of having Noctis do it alone. There wasn’t a day that didn’t pass that Ignis wasn’t thankful for the Astrals being on their side for once. 

“Iggy?” He turned and saw Prompto was looking at him. “You okay?” 

“I am.” Ignis smiled, and held his arms up, happy to feel Prompto accept the gesture, the blond’s body pressing right up against his. “I was just remembering, that’s all.” 

“Good memories, I hope?” Prompto’s nose rubbed against his neck, making him hum low a little in his throat. “It’s a bit weird being here again, isn’t it?” 

“Not in a bad way, but yes.” He agreed, the two of them turning to look at the tent that was now fixed properly. “Shall we go see what the inside looks like?” 

“I’m afraid of what we might find in there.” The laughter that bubbles out of Prompto has Ignis adding his own laugh. “You know how those two are.” 

“Quite.” They walked over to the tent and pushed the two flaps apart, and saw that the floor was covered with opened sleeping bags, their pillows arranged in much the same fashion as they slept on their bed back at home. Both Gladio and Noctis were laying down, but neither were doing anything lewd - it looked like they were enjoying a cuddle. “Are we interrupting you?” He asked, keeping a teasing tone in his voice, as he didn’t want his two lovers to think they were intruding. 

Gladio turned to look at him. “You know you’re not. Come over here, would you? Both of you?” 

Prompto turned to him, and they both walked further into the tent and got into their normal formation. Ignis sidled up behind Noctis’ body, and he saw Prompto get between Noctis and Gladio, the two couples facing one another. The sounds of the ocean could be heard, the gentle calm of the waves helping to alleviate any worry that seemed to be clinging to his psyche. He buried his face against Noctis’ neck, and felt him scoot his hips back a little, his body molding perfectly against his own. 

“Are we going to have a late night snack?” Noctis asked, his voice slightly breathless as Ignis could hear both Gladio and Prompto kissing parts of the King’s body, while he himself was casually rolling his hips in a teasing manner. “I want to fish…” 

“If you’re suggesting you would rather fish than have us fuck, you’ve got another thing coming to you, Princess.” Gladio’s voice was deep, full of lust that Ignis could feel surging in his own veins as he put his hand on top of Prompto’s thigh, while continuing to grind himself against Noctis’ ass. “Because I think the three of us want to make sure that you know that things are different now.” 

It was true. When they had been on the road before - the four of them had always skirted around the possibility of a relationship all together. Yes, a few times the four of them had been together sexually, but for the most part, they had stuck as couples, off and on. Each taking their turn with one another, rather than in a group. But once Noctis had gone into the Crystal, the three that were left behind determined that when he returned, that they would stay as a foursome. And Noctis had agreed, one hundred percent. 

“I guess I have no choice, do I?” Ignis’ hand moved from Prompto’s hip to be on Noctis’, his fingers finding the button of his pants with skilled ease. “Gods, I want you all so bad…” 

“We know, Your Majesty…” Ignis whispered into his ear, as he got his pants down. He saw Prompto take over, and watched as he put his mouth right onto the King’s cock, the deep moan that Noctis released at the erotic touch had his own cock twitching with need. “Gladio - help me.” 

“You got it.” 

They got the rest of their clothes off, somehow, and then Ignis was buried in the tight heat of Noctis’ body, both of them moaning in tandem at being joined together again. He watched as Prompto moved his mouth off of Noctis, and instead put his hand on his cock, as he saw Gladio take him from behind. It felt good to be like this with one another, Ignis keeping a slow and steady pace as he didn’t want to rush this moment. No, there was plenty of time on this trip to have some rushed sex, but right now was not that time. Right now, they needed to remember why they were all together, and why it was important to carry the connection they’d formed in rebuilding Insomnia together back to where they all grew close to one another twelve years ago. 

The tent was soon filled with the musk of their love making, all four bodies close together as they moved as one. It was electric - a true coming home for the four of them as they all reached their peak within moments of one another. He could feel Noctis shaking against his body, but in a way that he knew there was no concern. Gentle kisses to his shoulder helped to calm him down, as he listened to Prompto kiss the King with soft kisses to his lips. He saw Gladio kissing Noctis’ fingers - or rather, licking them clean of the spunk that Prompto had left behind as the King had brought him to an orgasm. Ignis took Prompto’s hand and offered the same retribution, licking the cum that stuck between the blond’s fingers, loving the taste that was Noctis. 

A few position changes, and then they were back at it - this time with Noctis taking Prompto, who was now inside of Gladio, with his cock now buried inside of Ignis. It was breathtakingly perfect, and Ignis couldn’t have been happier to be the end of this successful train - all three of his lovers worked together to bring him the best pleasure, which made him moan in delight. Their orgasms were more swift this round, which no one complained about, as it felt perfect, as it always did. 

Clean up was quite the task, but after years of practice, it was easy. Ignis looked at Noctis, who was putting his clothes back on. “You’re going to go fish?” 

“For a bit.” Noctis nodded, then looked over at Gladio and Prompto, who were both dozing peacefully. “You want to join me?” 

“I would.” He put his clothes back on, and followed Noctis out to the dock. 

Stars filled the sky, the galaxy looking more beautiful out here with minimal light pollution. It had been ages since he’d seen the sky like this, and again - another wave of nostalgia hit him hard. He watched Noctis cast his line, and gave obligatory claps whenever he caught a fish - which was often. 

They left the caught fish in the cooler, Ignis thinking about what he would cook in the morning. “We really need to come out and do this more often.” Noctis whispered, as they got settled in for the night. Early morning was more accurate, but Ignis wasn’t going to address semantics on it. “I love being out here.” 

“You have a kingdom to run.” He reminded him, chuckling softly as Noctis clung to his body. “But yes - we’ll see about taking more of these excursions in the future.” 

“Thank you, Ignis.” 

“You are welcome, Noctis.” He kissed him on the lips, then watched him fall asleep with a smile on his face. It was nice to see the King truly relax, happy that they were able to achieve this for him. 

The rest of the week flew by faster than any of them would like. After a quick stop off back at Hammerhead, they were driving back to Insomnia, the city looking beautiful but he could feel a sense of sadness in the car. Looking at his lovers, he offered them a smile. “We had a nice vacation. I propose we do this again in two weeks, but for the weekend only.” 

That seemed to cheer everyone up. “You mean it?” Prompto asked, the enthusiasm returning to his voice. “Can we??” 

“Why not?” He shrugged his shoulder, and looked at Noctis through the rearview mirror. “What does the King think?” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Noctis smiled, and nodded his head. “Every two weeks, we’ll go visit a haven. Doesn’t have to have fishing nearby. It’ll be fun.” 

“Sounds like a great idea, Your Majesty.” Gladio agreed, his face lit up with a smile. 

“Then, I’ll put it on our calendars once we’re back.” 

“Alright!” Prompto cheered. 

They returned to their life back in Insomnia, all a little bit happier than they had been prior to their recent adventure. Yes, it was going to be a good idea to keep this tradition going, as it was clear the four of them needed that escape from reality. Ignis looked forward to their next trip, already planning on where the four of them would go next. As long as they were together - that was all that really mattered. 

  
  



End file.
